Saved by Vampires
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU oneshot. Companion piece to Passion and Desire, but can stand on its own. Stephanie is saved from a child rapist by the Coreys one night.


**Hey there! Here's a new Full House oneshot I cooked up. I myself have been always fascinated by vampires, and I also like Full House. So I combined the two, and, as a result, I came up with this. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the oneshots, songfics, stories and poems. **

**Saved By Vampires**

It was nighttime in San Francisco, California. Eight-year-old Stephanie Tanner was walking home. Her blonde curls bounced as she walked, like yellow springs. She was wearing a multi-colored dress, yellow tights and black Mary Janes. Often she would look up and her cobalt eyes often scanned the sky for any signs of rain.

Then a guy in his twenties with black hair and brown eyes wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers stepped into her path. Steph slowed to a stop.

"W-What do you want?" she asked.

Her voice was filled with fear. She had heard about strangers and child abductors. But this guy – whoever he was – took the cake.

"You," he growled, smirking. "I want you."

Before Stephanie had time to open her mouth to scream, he pulled her into an alley. Then he pushed her down onto her back. Steph bit her lower lip.

"A pretty thing like you shouldn't be wandering the streets late at night."

He began tugging at her multi-colored dress. She did her best to fight back. But it was in vain.

"Let go of me!" she pleaded.

"Such a cute girl," he smirked. "Don't worry; I'll protect you from any Vampires I might come across."

Steph's head was spinning. She was trapped...in the hands of a child molester.

Then a deep voice called out,

"Leave her alone."

"_Vampires_ are not the things to look out for in _this_ city," another voice said.

The child rapist looked behind him at the mouth of the alley. There they stood – the owners of the voices.

One had long black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a white top with a red car on it covered by a blue denim jacket, leather gloves, black jeans and a light blue and black bandanna under his hair. The other had red hair, green eyes and wore a navy green jacket, matching pants, a white shirt with stuff on it, and a lightning bolt earring.

"Clear off, shrimps," sneered the rapist, "before I do you too."

Then he turned back to his catch and reached for her; his manhood was aching to be satisfied.

Two hands on his shoulders made him stop and he turned around to swat the owners off.

When he did, their eyes glared into his.

_Pure-Bred Vampires! _he thought. Before he knew what was happening, he was lifted up into the air by the raven-haired boy.

"Please, let me go! Just spare me my life," he said, his voice a little shaky. He had wanted to satisfy his hunger, and thought he could get some from the beautiful Stephanie Tanner, who he heard was a dancer, and "soooo cute".

"You plead for _that_?" snapped the raven-haired teen in reply, his dark chocolate eyes gleaming with anger. "You go around raping children because you can't score with women yourself."

"Hah, don't make us laugh," said the teen with red spiky hair, his own green eyes sparkling.

Then, they bared their sharp white canine teeth and injected them into the child molester's throat. He tried to scream, but it was no use. Soon he was dead.

After putting the body in a dumpster, the teens wiped the blood off their lips with their tongue, then turned to Stephanie. She was laying there quiet and still. Her eyes were open.

They walked over and bent to her level.

"Hi," said the black-haired teen.

"Hi," she replied. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem," said the other teen. "Who are you?"

"My name's Stephanie Judith Tanner, but you can call me Stephanie or Steph," she replied.

"I'm Corey Feldman," said the teen with raven hair, smiling.

"And I'm his best friend, Corey Haim," said the spiky red-haired teen.

Stephanie smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

Then Feldman gathered her gently into his arms and they flew off.

"Wow!" said Steph. "This is really cool!"

Then she asked,

"Hey, what are you guys?"

"We're vampires," replied Haim. "You saw what we did to that guy that was about to molest you."

"But don't worry," said Feldman, seeing her wide-eyed, terrified look. "We only feed on rapists, muggers...usually people who would try to take advantage of a pretty girl like you."

As he said this he stroked her hair gently, and she suddenly felt a whole lot better.

Soon they reached her house. When Feldman let her out of his arms, she gave them both a hug. Then, she stepped over the threshold of her house. Her father, Danny Tanner, ran in and swept his daughter into a hug.

"Daddy, I know you're glad to have me back safely," said Stephanie.

"I know, sweetheart," replied Danny. Then he noticed the Coreys. "Thank you for bringing her home safely."

"No need to thank us, sir," said Feldman. "It was our pleasure."

Haim nodded, smiling at Stephanie.

"Such a...lovely child," he said, then took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the back ardently but respectfully.

"Thank you," replied Stephanie. Then she turned to her dad, DJ, Jesse and Joey (who had also come in and met the Coreys).

"Guys, the Coreys have something they would like to say."

Feldman then said,

"We're vampires."

To prove this, he and Haim showed their fangs.

"Wow," said Joey. "So can you be impaled with a stake, and can garlic kill you?"

"No. Not at all," said Feldman. "Those are just made-up superstitions."

"And guess what – we also have reflections, and we're the good guys. And," said Haim, turning to Danny, "we saved Stephanie from a child molester."

After they told them what had happened, Danny then said,

"Oh, no. Someone tried to molest my daughter? Oh, I'd better call the police and file a – "

Feldman held up a hand, cutting him off. "It's OK, sir. Neither you or Stephanie have to worry about him anymore. He's dead."

Then Stephanie and DJ both yawned, feeling quite tired.

"We're gonna go to bed," said Stephanie. "Good night, guys."

"Hold it," said Feldman after the others left. Stephanie stopped and turned to them.

"Yes?" she queried.

"Why don't we stay with you? There are a lot of guys who want to sink their teeth into you," said Haim. He looked serious as he said this. Stephanie thought this over for a few moments. Then she brightened.

"OK," she replied.

After Steph brushed her teeth and changed into her nightgown, the Coreys then tucked her into bed, even though she insisted she was perfectly capable of doing it herself.

"Guys, thanks for saving me. I owe you my life," she said.

Both Coreys smiled. Then Haim said,

"You've ever heard of a love bite?"

She assured him that she had, so he said, leaning in along with Feldman,

"Just one little bite, Stephanie. That way you'll know we belong to you, and vice versa."

Steph sighed and closed her eyes as the Coreys then bit down on either side of her throat – but not too hard – and drank some of her blood.

Then they licked her neck so that the marks didn't show.

"There," said Feldman as he laid her head on the pillow and turned out the lights with a click of his fingers.

Then both of them blew her a swift kiss and flew quietly into the corner where only she could find them if she needed them.

**~Finis**


End file.
